Under Shooting Stars
by blackwidow10
Summary: InuKag. It's like...it's like faith. If you believe it'll happen, then it will.
1. Chapter 1

Under Shooting Stars

By: blackwidow10

A/N: This is my first InuYasha story, even though I've been in to the series for awhile now. Hope you like it!

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

The silver-haired hanyou glanced up at Kagome from where he lay on the ground. They had escaped for the evening from the rest of their group, the young miko complaining about how she and InuYasha never had a chance to be alone anymore. InuYasha was mesmerized by how the moonlight seemed to make Kagome's hair shine an even darker shade of black, if there was such a thing, and for a moment he couldn't help but stare at her profile. She was so beautiful…so much like Kikyo…

InuYasha banished the thought from his mind. Kagome and Kikyo were nothing alike. The Kikyo he knew now was cold, and maybe even a little cruel (not to mention dead), whereas Kagome was warm, caring, and always there for InuYasha when he needed her. Not that he would ever admit to Kagome just how much he needed her with him…at least, not again.

Kagome turned to look into his golden eyes, and could sense her nervousness. Her scent was so intoxicating to him, and he had used the excuse of checking up on her many times just to get a whiff of it.

"When the jewel is whole again…I don't want you to use it to become a full demon." Her voice was quiet, but no less firm in it's tone. She was completely serious.

InuYasha pushed himself off the ground and sat staring incredulously at the girl next to him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Kagome pulled her knees up to her chest, crossing her arms on top of them and resting her head. "Exactly what I said. I don't want you to change who you are now." A deep blush crept across her cheeks as she continued. "I've told you before that I…like you as a half demon. Why is it so important to you anyway?"

InuYasha thought about what Kagome was saying. In truth, he wasn't sure if he wanted to become a youkai anymore. Sure, he wanted the power. He wanted to protect Kagome, and in his eyes, being a hanyou just wasn't enough. But if he was a full-blooded demon…would protecting Kagome even matter anymore? Or would he see her as just another human to kill when his heart was so darkened with evil?

He didn't want to think about it, so he seized on something else that Kagome had mentioned.

"That's not what you said."

Kagome looked at him in surprise. "Huh?"

InuYasha blushed slightly, regretting that he had even said anything. "In Kaguya's dream castle. You didn't say you like me as a half demon, you said you…" He looked away from her, choosing instead to gaze up at the stars and pretend like nothing was wrong. He could feel Kagome's eyes on him, and some of her earlier nerves seemed to find a way into him.

And all of a sudden, he felt Kagome's hand cover his where it was pressed into the ground. He tensed up a bit and locked eyes with her.

"I said, 'I love you as a half demon.' And I meant it."

InuYasha's eyes grew wide as her words echoed in his mind, just as they had then too. 'I love you…I love you as a half demon…'

"Kagome…"

She blushed and quickly looked up into the night sky as InuYasha had done. She gasped and pointed. "Look! A shooting star!"

InuYasha looked up too. The black sky was lighting up with them. He remembered how Kagome insisted on making a wish whenever these funny little lights showed up, and sure enough, when he glanced at her, her eyes were closed and her hands clasped. He thought it was a stupid ritual, but as he looked back up at the sky, he couldn't help but think of how he wished Kagome would never go back to her world again…that she would stay with him forever…

His eyes glazed over as he thought of the reasons Kagome would choose to stay in the Feudal Era. Surely she wouldn't want to unless she wanted to stay…with him?

"InuYasha?"

Kagome's voice brought him crashing back to reality. She was standing up now, still staring at the few remaining flashes of light.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"It's getting late," she said, turning towards him.

He stared up at her for a few moments, her figure silhouetted in the light of the moon. "Right." He stood up too, and they started back for the camp where their friends were waiting for them.

"Kagome?"

"What is it, InuYasha?"

He stopped walking and turned towards her, and she mirrored his movements with curiosity in her eyes.

"What did you wish for?" InuYasha had never asked before; he had never really cared to know. But suddenly it seemed very important to know what she had been thinking about as she looked up at those shooting stars.

"Oh…um…" Kagome blushed. "If I tell you it won't come true."

InuYasha snorted and turned away. "Feh. Well that's stupid. If no one ever knows then how can anyone make it happen?"

InuYasha could tell that Kagome was smiling, and he tried not to catch a glimpse of the sight out of the corner of his eye, to no avail. "It's like…it's like faith. If you believe it'll happen, then it will."

InuYasha watched her start walking again, her steps light and carefree. He wondered what she would say if she knew what he was thinking of doing right now; the first thing that came to mind was "Osuwari." But before he knew it, he had caught up and jumped in front of her.

"InuYasha, what…"

He barely registered the surprise on her face before he was pulling her body to his, and his only response was to press his lips firmly against hers. Kagome let out a shocked gasp, which allowed InuYasha to use his tongue to explore her warm mouth. She was just as sweet-tasting as he'd always imagined she would be…

And then she was kissing him back, and InuYasha was lost completely in her, everything about her. Her scent was creeping into his overloaded senses, and his hands gripped her hips tightly when her fingers wove into his hair. He was running out of air, but he didn't care because Kagome, his Kagome, was kissing him…

He didn't know how long they stood there under the stars, but it would never be long enough for InuYasha. Kagome broke the kiss, gasping for breath, but she remained in his arms, their eye meeting as Kagome asked, with a teasing tone in her voice, "What was that for?"

InuYasha growled softly as she gazed up at him, innocently smiling and with her eyes shining with laughter. But he couldn't be mad at the moment, no matter how hard he tried, so all he did was smile too and plant a quick, soft kiss on her lips to keep her quiet.

Kagome blinked and stared at him, obviously having expected a different reaction. InuYasha leaned down and, in a moment of exhilarating weakness, whispered in her ear. "I love you too."

A/N: This was meant to be a one-shot, but if I get some really nice, LONG reviews, I think I might be able to come up with another chapter or two.


	2. Chapter 2

Under Shooting Stars

By: blackwidow10

A/N: I just want to give a big thank you to all of you who reviewed! You guys are awesome.Special thanks tokat and Moon Kitty 2005 who wrote nice LONG reviews. And also to C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only , Ocean-Breeze , Tara , and of course, Majicman55. So, without further ado...

Chapter 2

Kagome's mind was still reeling from the events of the night before with InuYasha. She couldn't stop thinking about the way he had kissed her…with a longing and need she never would have expected of him. InuYasha wasn't the kind of person who longed for companionship, and yet, Kagome had gradually been able to change that. She knew that InuYasha was a better person with her around, even though he did have a tendency to be rude.

But…the longing InuYasha had for her, it wasn't just for friendship…'I love you too…'

Kagome sighed and sank lower into the warm hot springs water. The sound alerted Sango, sitting across from her in the wonderfully heated water.

"So, Kagome…" she said, a bit of a twinkle in her eye as she surveyed her friend. "You never did say what happened between you and InuYasha last night."

Kagome blushed a deep crimson. "What makes you think something happened?"

Sango smiled. "I can tell by the way you two are acting…shooting glances at each other when you think the other isn't looking, how you two couldn't stop blushing all day…"

"Alright, alright, I get it." Kagome's face was as bright red as a tomato by now.

"So, what happened? Miroku has a few…theories…of his own, none of which I would like to repeat, much less think about again." Sango made a face at the thought, but Kagome grinned.

"Sure Sango…whatever you say…"

Now Sango was blushing. "Don't try to change the subject. This is about you and InuYasha."

Kagome sighed again. "Well…ok…" She proceeded to tell her friend the story of what happened last night, blushing yet again when she came to the part about the kiss, and going slightly misty-eyed when she recalled what InuYasha had said.

Sango's eyes were wide by the time she finished. "Wow. He really said it?"

"Yeah." There was a silly grin on Kagome's face as she said that she didn't make much of an effort to get rid of.

"And what happened after that?"

"We walked back here." Kagome frowned. "He hasn't said anything to me since."

The taijiya watched her friend bite her lip worriedly. "Maybe you should talk to him?" she suggested.

"I know I should…I just don't know what to say," Kagome said, looking to her friend for help.

Sango shrugged. "Sorry Kagome, but I don't think I'll be any help on this subject."

Kagome smiled. "That's ok." Her smile turned to a devilish grin. "Now, about you and Miroku…"

OOO

InuYasha watched from his tree perch as Miroku tried, once again, to sneak down to where the girls were bathing in the hot springs. "Leave them alone, houshi," he called out. Miroku stopped in his tracks.

"I was simply going to make sure they were alright," he replied, glancing up at his hanyou friend.

"Sure you were," InuYasha muttered.

Miroku looked down the path leading to the hot springs, and then up at his friend, sighed heavily, then moved closer to the tree InuYasha was seated in. "So," he began, looking up at InuYasha once more, "you were out late last night."

The demon in question looked at Miroku. "And?"

The monk shrugged. "I was just wondering if anything interesting happened."

"Nothing happened."

"Are you sure?"

InuYasha snorted derisively. "Of course I'm sure. Baka."

Miroku paused, then grinned. "InuYasha, what happened between you and Lady Kagome last night?"

InuYasha jumped off his branch, landing in front of Miroku and getting up in his face. "What happened between me and Kagome is none of your business."

Miroku simply kept grinning. "So something did happen then?"

InuYasha glared fiercely at Miroku, before turning has back on him and walking away.

Miroku watched him go, chuckling, and sat down to wait for the ladies of their group to return from bathing.

OOO

Kagome and Sango walked side-by-side up the path back to camp.

"Do you know what you're going to say, Kagome?" Sango asked the miko.

Kagome laughed nervously. "I don't have the faintest idea." She paused and looked at her friend. "Do you know what you're going to say, Sango?"

Sango blushed. "Well…I mean, I wasn't going to…but maybe…" Kagome giggled, and Sango joined in too.

"What's so funny, ladies?" came the voice of Miroku from the end of the path.

Kagome looked at him, then at the look on Sango's face, and started laughing again. Sango blushed even more, and Miroku just looked confused.

"Is InuYasha around, Miroku?" Kagome asked in an attempt at being casual, and discovering that she had failed by way of the knowing grin that appeared on the monk's face.

"Why yes, he was here just a little while ago." Miroku was enjoying himself far too much. "He went off somewhere…maybe in that direction." He gestured vaguely somewhere off to his left.

"Miroku…" Sango said in a dangerous voice that caused the grin to slide off his face.

"He went that way." Miroku said quietly, pointing directly behind him at the trees on the other end of the clearing.

"Thank you." Kagome said sarcastically. But as she headed in the direction that Miroku had indicated, what looked like a small tornado appeared on the hill to their right, coming closer at a fast speed, before stopping only feet away from the group and taking the shape of a very familiar wolf demon.

"Yo."

"Koga!"

A/N: Sorry about the cliffie. I'll try to keep it out of the next chapter if I get nice LONG reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Under Shooting Stars

By: blackwidow10

A/N: Hey there you lurkers! Here's chapter 3...what the hell is Koga up to? Don't ask me...he just slipped into the story without me noticing.

Chapter 3

"Koga!"

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked in wonder.

The wolf demon prince grinned and walked over to Kagome, taking her hands in his and leaning in close to her.

"I cam to see you Kagome. It's been so long since we last met. I had to make sure that mutt is taking good care of my woman."

"InuYasha always takes care of me." Kagome said, blushing. The mention of the hanyou dog had once again brought that kiss to the forefront of her mind. As a result, she didn't quite hear what Koga said next, but the mention of the word "wife" sure jolted her out of her daydream.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kagome asked, taking in the stunned faces of Miroku and Sango, who were standing off to the side.

Koga, obviously having taken her question as one of disbelief, squeezed her hands tighter and said, "I want you to be my wife. Marry me, Kagome." Koga's eyes were dark and serious as the bore into Kagome's wide ones.

Kagome thought that maybe she had heard wrong, but knew it wasn't possible. Was Koga for real? Kagome was stunned into silence, and the clearing was completely quiet for a few moments.

"Uh…" Kagome finally managed. "I don't…"

"Not right now, of course. After I kill Naraku, we can be together." Koga clarified, still staring deep into Kagome's eyes. "I just want to hear you say yes." He pulled her into his arms, so that her gobsmacked face was pressed into his chest.

And it was just at this moment that a very angry half demon appeared from out of the forest. Actually, angry is an understatement.

InuYasha was furious.

In little under a second, InuYasha had pulled Kagome out of Koga's clutches, stepped in front of her, and shoved the wolf youkai so hard that he was forced back to the tree line.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you mangy wolf! Keep your hands off Kagome!" InuYasha's voice rang out across the clearing, and sending birds flying from the trees into the air and away from the startling noise.

Koga scoffed. "You're in no position to be telling me what to do, puppy. Now get out of my way." He moved forward again, but InuYasha growled and held his ground, one arm thrust out to protect Kagome, the other gripping the Tetsusaiga.

"Not a chance. And remember, wolf, Kagome isn't 'your woman.' She doesn't belong to anybody."

Koga, sensing a momentary defeat, turned his back on InuYasha, and started off, but not without a parting shot.

"'Anybody' includes you, mutt face. Kagome isn't yours either." With that, Koga was gone in another of his trademark whirlwinds. InuYasha stared at the spot he had disappeared from, the truth of those words adding hurt to the anger still flooding his veins.

"Inu…Yasha?" Kagome said hesitantly.

Sango and Miroku watched as InuYasha turned to look at Kagome briefly, an unreadable expression on his face, before he bounded back into the forest, Kagome calling after him.

"This isn't good." Sango murmured worriedly, watching Kagome stare sadly at the trees for a moment before slowly starting to make her way into them, trying to find InuYasha.

"No, it's not." Miroku agreed, as the last shock of Kagome's short green skirt whipped out of sight.

OOO

Kagome, deep in the woods by now, looked all around her at the unfamiliar territory. Hardly any light was seeping through the dense canopy of trees, and there were branches and tangles of bushes everywhere that kept reaching out to her, snagging her clothes and scratching her arms and legs. She had one nasty cut across her hand from a particularly vicious thorn bush, she had forgotten her bow and arrows back at the camp in her hurry to find InuYasha, and worse still…

She was lost, with absolutely no way of retracing her steps back to the others, frantic as she was.

Kagome groaned and finally stopped moving, staring hard through the trees for any sign of life besides the greedy clothes-snagging plants. "InuYasha," she whispered, looking hopelessly around at her unfriendly surroundings. "I really wish you were here."

She sighed and decided to rest for a moment. Carefully clearing off a spot by a nearby tree, she sat with her back to it, and let herself fall into her thoughts.

Where was InuYasha? The look in his eyes when he had left… he had looked almost… lost, lonely even. And hurt. Kagome hadn't missed that pain in his eyes, and she realized that maybe his feelings for her went deeper than she had first thought. Had she been mistaken, all this time, when accusing him of still holding Kikyo in his heart?

Kagome knew that InuYasha still felt something for the dead miko, but she was beginning to doubt more and more that it was love, especially after that night under shooting stars.

Kagome smiled, then frowned again. The whole reason she had been looking for InuYasha in the first place was to talk about that.

Koga sure had amazingly bad timing.

Somewhere off to her right, a branch snapped, and the sound echoed through the forest like a gunshot. Kagome was on her feet in seconds, frantically searching for any means of protection from whatever was coming her way. The best she could find was a large branch, which she held up like a baseball bat, knowing that if a youkai were to appear in the trees, it would be nothing more than a useless twig.

Another branch snapped, closer this time, and Kagome took a few quick steps backward, nearly tripping on a tree root in her haste, the fear chorusing feverishly through her veins.

There was a flash of something red that burst through the trees in front of her at incredible speed before Kagome closed her eyes, branch forgotten, and started fighting whatever it was that had just grabbed her.

-Please R/R!


	4. Chapter 4

Under Shooting Stars

By: blackwidow10

So...I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the last...that is, if I can come up with a good ending. Please R/R!

Chapter 4

Kagome struggled harder as clawed hands gripped her upper arms, trying to hold her still. She fought with all her might against the strength of the demon, wondering silently why it didn't just kill her already.

"Damn it, wench!" The creature exclaimed, in a very familiar voice. "Calm down, it's me!"

Kagome's struggles slowly stopped, and she looked up into amber eyes. "InuYasha?"

"Who else would it be?" the dog hanyou said, staring down at the girl in his arms with barely disguised concern. His grip on her arms loosened, but he didn't let go of her. He seemed to be sniffing her and checking her over.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked quietly, still slightly breathless from the struggle.

"Making sure you're alright. I could smell your blood…" He looked at the cut on her hand. "But apparently you were just being clumsy again." He took her injured hand in his, watching as a drop of her blood slid across the knuckles of her hand.

Kagome's heart beat faster as InuYasha traced the line of red back to it's source, the liquid catching on his finger. "I…I was looking for you," she said, her voice slightly stronger with indignation. She gasped as InuYasha brought his finger to his mouth, and a pink tongue darted out to lick her blood off it. The move was so intimate that Kagome was having trouble catching her breath.

InuYasha looked up into her eyes, and Kagome could see the emotions swirling in them again, and there was that underlying bit of hurt that made her heart break with its fierceness. "And you ran off into the forest by yourself? Baka." Kagome started to say something, but stopped as InuYasha took out a piece of cloth and started wrapping it around her cut hand. "Why were you looking for me anyway?"

Kagome watched as InuYasha gently tied off the cloth of the makeshift bandage. "To talk to you…about last night."

InuYasha's eyes flashed and his grip on her hand tightened slightly. And even though her wound was taken care of, he had yet to let go of her hand…

"What about it?"

"You haven't said a word to me since you said…" Kagome trailed off, afraid that she had misheard, afraid that he didn't mean it…that he had lied to her…

InuYasha inhaled deeply. He always had trouble saying things like that, but last night, under the stars with Kagome… it had seemed so easy, so natural…so right. And she hadn't pushed him away, or scoffed at him, or anything equally as hurtful. She had accepted it, enjoyed it even, like she had been waiting for it to happen. And he had loved her for so long…

But then there was Kikyo. He was supposed to protect her, avenge her death and then… and then go to hell with her. But he didn't love Kikyo. It was Kagome who held his heart now. Kagome, who had made him dream again, made him hope, made him fight all that much harder, all for her sake.

Was Kikyo worth it anymore, now that Kagome was here… now that Kagome loved him?

"Since I said… I love you." InuYasha whispered, surprising himself slightly by repeating her words from the night before.

Kagome's eyes widened. It was the second time in 24 hours that he had said those words to her, and she could no longer doubt their meaningfulness. She could only stare into InuYasha's golden eyes, speechless with wonder at how much he had changed since they first met, how close they had become, and how much he meant to her.

"InuYasha…" Her voice was little more than a whisper, but the dog demon heard it just fine. He didn't miss that raw emotion in her voice, that quiet swirl of feeling that surrounded her and drew him to her. He closed his eyes and let her scent wash over him, sending his heart speeding as the warmth of her body met his. His arms went around her waist, just as hers came up around his neck, and there, in the middle of the darkening forest, their lips met softly. His mouth pressed more firmly against hers when Kagome tangled her fingers in his hair, the small digits reaching up to play with his ears. This drew a groan from InuYasha, and he came back to his senses enough to reluctantly pull away from the kiss. Kagome let out a small whimper of disappointment which almost broke InuYasha's resolve to bits, but he contented himself (and her) by running his hands lightly up her back.

Suddenly he growled.

Kagome found her voice (which seemed to have ran off to some deserted tropical locale while Kagome was having one of the best kisses of her young life) long enough to ask, "What is it, InuYasha?"

InuYasha looked straight into her eyes in a way that made her shiver with excitement. The look was possessive, passionate, and predatory all at once, and it sent thrills down Kagome's spine.

"If that mangy wolf ever touches you again, I'll kill him." InuYasha's voice was grave and serious, and he still had that look in his eyes as he kissed her again, more forcefully than he had before. Kagome leaned into him, and for a few moments the two knew of nothing besides each other.

OOO

The world flew past in a whirlwind of color, as it always did when Kagome viewed it from InuYasha's back as they traveled fast through the forest. Kagome sighed and pressed her face into InuYasha's neck, kissing the skin there ever so softly. She grinned when InuYasha growled in warning, before reaching a hand up to play with his cute, fuzzy dog ears.

"Stop that," he said quietly.

Kagome, of course, didn't listen. "Why?" she asked innocently.

InuYasha's sigh of contentment betrayed him. "It's…distracting."

"Okay." Kagome gave the ears a few more strokes before moving her arms back around InuYasha's neck and getting as close as possible to him.

For the moment, both of them were smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Under Shooting Stars

by: blackwidow10

A/N: Thanks to everyone for their reviews! Especially you, YYY...you always flatter me so. Next chapter should be the last one, if everything goes right...yes, you all get one more!

Chapter 5

InuYasha watched the sky intently. There were plenty of stars in the sky, many more than he could count, all of them sparkling and bright. But there were no shooting stars this night, which was a shame.

InuYasha thought that he could really use a few wishes right about now.

"I've never known you to be interested in the stars, InuYasha," said a voice from the forest behind him. He didn't need to turn around; he knew who was standing there, even without the eerie floating soul collectors that sailed past him through the air.

"I'm not," InuYasha said as Kikyo appeared from between the trees. He tore his eyes away from the night sky and looked at the dead miko that was a significant part of his history.

His history. A past he would rather not remember. Filled with the misery and pain of his childhood, but jolding memories he was unable to forget.

Kikyo was quiet for a moment, staring up at the stars as InuYasha had done with an unreadable expression on her face. "You seem different, InuYasha," she said when she finally spoke. "More…peaceful, somehow."

"Feh," was the dog demon's only response. His ears pricked up at the sound of Kagome's soft laughter from the campsite nearby. "I don't need peace. Peace won't help me kill Naraku."

Kikyo smiled sadly at the night sky. "Yes, but all the same…she's done a good job on you."

InuYasha said nothing, but there was a certain intensity in his eyes as he glared at Kikyo that plainly said that he wanted to know what the hell she was on about.

"Do not get me wrong, InuYasha, my reincarnation has not made you weak. If anything, she has made you stronger. You have someone to fight for now." Kikyo locked eyes with InuYasha. "But will she stay with you? When Naraku is dead and the jewel is complete once more…will she not go back down the well to her time, and never return?"

_And never return?_ InuYasha stared at Kikyo, and a stab of uncertainty settled itself uncomfortably in his stomach. Would she stay with him? He had never thought about it before, had took it for granted that Kagome would always be there, a constant in his life and a companion by his side. But…but what about what she had said?

She loved him…didn't she?

Kikyo watched the anguished emotions flicker in InuYasha's eyes. Her expression remained inscrutable. "I will still be here, InuYasha. After all, I do not have the power of time travel." She paused, and her gaze returned to the stars. "Just think about it, InuYasha. She does not belong in this time. But I do."

InuYasha said nothing as Kikyo disappeared into the trees again. He didn't move at all for many long moments, feeling completely alone for the first time in so long and not at all happy with the thoughts going through his head.

OOO

Kagome was shaken roughly awake sometime in the dead of night. Her foggy brain was clearing to whispered cries of "Kagome!" and she vaguely registered the golden eyes of a familiar dog demon.

"InuYasha?" Kagome's voice was thick with sleep. "What…"

"Are you staying here?" His frantic voice only served to confuse Kagome even more. She struggled to sit up, only to find InuYasha's face inches from her own, mouth set in a tight line, worried eyes bright even in the shadowy darkness of night.

"What are you talking about, InuYasha? Of course I'm staying here…" Kagome broke off as InuYasha continued to stare into her eyes. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I…" InuYasha stopped and looked away. "No. Not really."

Kagome stared at InuYasha's form, crouching on the ground next to her sleeping bag and looking more lost than she had ever seen him. This was so unlike the InuYasha that she knew, the one who could kill fierce demons with one sweep of his sword and who always seemed so unbreakable.

His voice sounded more urgent as he repeated, "Are you staying here? Kagome?"

The girl in question, however, was more confused than ever. "Well, where exactly am I going to go, InuYasha? I'm not likely to go wandering off into the forest alone…again." She blushed slightly at the memory, but InuYasha didn't seem to notice, so focused was he on his dilemma.

"No, I mean…" The half demon gave a frustrated sigh. "Will you stay here…with me?" A blank stare was all he received. Kagome was still caught in the last clutches of sleep. If she hadn't been, she might have been able to catch on a little quicker. "After Naraku's dead and the jewel is gone?"

Ding! Cue the light bulb.

"You want to know if I'm staying here in the Feudal Era after this whole thing is over?" InuYasha gave a hesitant nod. "Do you want me to?"

For a long moment they just stared into each other's eyes, the nervous silence stretching between them as the stars once again shone bright above them. InuYasha took a deep breath.

"Yes."


End file.
